


Lazy Days

by NikiAlex03



Series: Flufftober 2020 [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Flufftober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiAlex03/pseuds/NikiAlex03
Summary: Magnus doesn’t show this side of himself to many people. This relaxed, vulnerable side of him. Alec feels honored to be one of the only people that Magnus trusts enough to be like this with.ORThe boys spend a lazy afternoon together :)
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Flufftober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947610
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	Lazy Days

**Author's Note:**

> And another one!  
> Prompt list provided by @vex-bittys on tumblr.  
> I'm @nerdesqque on twitter and @nikialexx on tumblr if you wanna say hi!

For all that Alec loves Magnus’s elaborate and sparkly sense of style, there’s a part of him that absolutely adores seeing his boyfriend as he is now.

In comfortable sweatpants, a plain t-shirt, his face devoid of makeup and his hair unstyled and free of any gel keeping it up in it’s usual spikes. It falls into his face, soft and dark, and Alec loves being able to run his hand through it, playing with it idly as Magnus relaxes into Alec’s arms.

There is a lot about Magnus that people get wrong, Alec thinks, and a lot that they just don’t know.

Like this, for instance. The fact that Magnus enjoys simple nights at home, watching reruns of reality TV shows while Alec grumbles about it the entire time, never admitting to secretly actually enjoying them. Perhaps even more than Magnus himself does. 

Magnus loves going out, and will be the first to suggest a night spent dancing until the sun comes up in whichever nightclub his heart desires. But he’s also more than content to stay in and snuggle close to Alec, dressed down in clothes he probably wouldn’t be caught dead outside of the apartment with. Doing nothing but just existing in each other's company.

Magnus doesn’t show this side of himself to many people. This relaxed, vulnerable side of him. The side of him without any of the layers and walls he’s spent centuries carefully building around himself. Alec feels honored to be one of the only people that Magnus trusts enough to be like this with. That Magnus knows he can let himself simply  _ be _ , without risking judgement or criticism or a negative reaction of any kind if he does not perform the role he is expected to, is of utmost importance to Alec. 

Magnus scoffs, making a comment about the show they’re watching and drawing Alec out of his thoughts.

“You’re quiet tonight.” Magnus notes. He raises up slightly so that he can look at Alec, raising a brow in question, “What’s on your mind?”

“Nothing.” Alec assures him.

Magnus clearly doesn’t believe him. Alec rolls his eyes and tugs Magnus back so he’s cuddled against him again. Magnus makes an indignant noise but lets himself go willingingly. Alec presses a kiss to the top of his head.

“Just thinking about how beautiful you are.” Alec murmurs. 

He knows Magnus is blushing, and Alec grins victoriously. There are very few instances in which he can make Magnus truly flustered, but he lives for the moments in which he occasionally succeeds.

“How about I go make us something to drink?” Alec asks, “Tea?” 

“You’re spoiling me, Alexander.” Magnus teases. He entwines their fingers together and brings them up so he can press a gentle kiss against Alec’s knuckles.

“I love you.” He says, “Yes, please.” 

Alec chuckles, but Magnus makes no attempt to move from on top of him.

“Magnus.” Alec laughs, poking his side.

“Hmm. Maybe in a minute, or two. Or five.” Magnus says, “I’m comfortable here.”

Alec shakes his head, but smiles. He has absolutely no problem with holding Magnus for as long as he wants him to.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments mean that I will love you forever <3


End file.
